As used for trimming an archway around a doorway or around a window, a drywall-triming strip as known heretofore is extruded from a substantially rigid, polymeric material, such as polyvinyl chloride, so as to have a nose with a tabbed edge and an opposite edge, a series of slits defining a series of tabs, which are spaced from one another along the tabbed edge. Usually, the drywall-trimming strip has a flange extending from the opposite edge.
For most applications, the drywall-trimming strip is curved so that so that the tabs are splayed outwardly, so that the tabs can be suitably tacked (e.g adhesively or via staples) to a drywall panel defining one side of an archway, and so that the flange is curved so as to conform to the archway. The tabs are punched so as to have multiple holes or multiple slits. For many applications, in which the flange overlies a drywall panel that has been curved, the flange is punched similarly and tacked similarly. For some applications, in which a flange is provided, the flange is not punched.
After the tabs have been tacked, along with the flange if the flange is punched and tacked, drywall-finishing material (so-called drywall compound) is applied over the tabs, and over the flange if the flange is punched and tacked, and is pressed through the punched holes or punched slits. When pressed through the punched holes or punched slits, drywall-finishing material adheres to the drywall panels underlying the drywall-trimming strip, so as to affix the drywall-finishing strip permanently to the underlying panels.
Usually, when the drywall-trimming strip is unstressed, an outer surface of the nose conforms substantially to an arcuate profile. Commonly, if the outer surface of the nose conforms substantially to an arcuate profile having a radius larger than approximately one-half inch, the drywall-trimming strip is known as a "bullnose" archway corner bead. In a "bullnose" archway corner bead as known heretofore, it has always been the practice for the tab-defining slits to extend into the nose, approximately to or slightly past an imaginary midline along the outer surface of the nose.
When a "bullnose" archway corner bead is installed, portions of the slits remain exposed where the slits extend into the nose. The exposed portions of the slits must be then filled with drywall-finishing material and the filled portions must be then sanded, so as to provide the nose with a smooth, outer surface, which is suitable for painting. Filling the exposed portions of the slits with drywall-finishing material and sanding the filled portions are painstaking tasks.
A need has been ascertained, to which this invention is addressed, to provide a drywall-trimming strip resembling a "bullnose" archway corner bead, having a nose with an outer surface conforming substantially to an arcuate profile, particularly but not exclusively an arcuate profile having a radius in a range from approximately 1/4 inch to approximately 3/4 inch, and useful for trimming an archway without any necessity for the filling and sanding tasks discussed above.